Things Will Go Bump In the Night
by thnksfrthmmrs998
Summary: Rosalie Wallish Daley is on a mission to save the exhibits from the Natural Histroy Museum. Little did she know that Al Capone would side track her from completing her task and make sure it wasn't completed.CaponexRosalie COMPLETE sequel coming
1. Things Will Go Bump In the Night

I love my job. It never ceases to amaze me, every corner you turn, there's a new adventure waiting to be taken on.

You know the saying, "History comes to life?"

Well in my job it literally does.

You see, I'm Rosalie Wallish Daley and I work at the Museum of Natural History with my basically adopted dad Larry Daley and his son Nick.

You see, I was left by my mom 6 years ago when I was 14 on the streets of New York and Larry and his son Nick, who's only 2 days older than me but he likes to rub it in my face, found me and took me in.

I'm now 20 and Nick and I work the night shift at the museum. Larry (or Dad as I call him now) started his own company after his inventions finally started to take off.

His business brings in the money all right, but I still love working with all my friends at the museum. It's just way to much fun to ever give up.

Also working with Nick has its positives too. You see, I've always had this tiny thing for him, but he's really never thought of me as anything other than a sister to my disappointment. But hey, it can't hurt to dream.

But all I knew was about to change. You see, Nick and I just found out we were basically out of a job cause, almost all of our beloved friends were being shipped to Washington D.C. to the Smithsonian Institute to be put into storage.

We then found out that we could possibly transfer to the Smithsonian too if we wish to still work the night shift at a museum.

We really didn't know what to make of this news so we decided we should make our last night with the exhibits memorable. After spending our last night with them and after they were shipped off we headed back to the house to spend some time with Dad.

Little did we know that this was only the start of our adventure.


	2. Dexter Did What!

I can't believe that was the last time I'll ever get to experience all of my friends coming to life, it just makes me so sad that people can't appreciate history anymore. Nick had to hold me all the way back to Dad's apartment to keep me from breaking down.

They had been my friends for 6 years! And now I had to watch them get shipped off, never being able to spend time with them again.

Or so I thought.

We had just all settled down and Nick and I began to unpack the Chinese Dad bought. He bought a crap load of food!

Nick must have noticed it too because he asked him. "Dad, why'd you get so much? I know me and Rose eat a lot but come on! We're not that fat!"

I started to laugh and so did Nick and Dad but then we got our answer.

"Ed from work's coming over, I thought I told you guys? Well he likes to eat as much as both of you so I thought I'd get extra."

Just as we were about to eat the phone started ringing.

I got up to get it but Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him saying, "Just let the machine get it." I did as he said but when the answering machine picked up all we heard was yelling and screaming and then a very familiar voice started to yell.

"GIGANTORS! WE NEED YOU! DEXTER TOOK THE TABLET AND NOW EVERYTHING'S COMING TO LIFE HERE!"

All 3 of us turned our heads, well more or less gave ourselves whiplash and ran over to the phone.

Dad yanked it off the receiver and then started to talk. Nick pressed the speaker button down and I could just barely make out Attila and the Neanderthals in the background.

Dad then tried to talk to him, "Jed?! Jed?! What do you mean Dexter took the tablet?!" After I heard this, I screamed, "DEXTER DID WHAT?!?!"

Nick put his hand over my mouth and gave me the "shut up or you'll never find out" look.

I rolled my eyes and sat there as Nick's hostage.

We then heard Jed start to talk again, "Larry ya he tooks the tablet and ya'll need to get over here! It's chaos! Ka-men-rah is here! Akmenrah's brother and boy is he madder than a rattlesnake that choked on a mouse! Not a friendly, I repeat, not a friendly! Come quick! Come qui…. Hey give me back the talkin box! No don't do that! No…" and then the line went dead. All three of us looked from the phone and then to each other.

Dad finally broke the silence by saying, "Rosie, Nick, didn't you guys say that the museum just became a part of the Smithsonian?" Nick and I both nodded and he said, "Ya, what's that have to do with anything?"

But I caught on quicker than he did.

I was just about to tell him but Dad beat me to the punch. "That means that you guys can get us down there and help me save these guys. We're goin to D.C. and you'll get to see some of the world's most expensive exhibits come to life. Get ready for the adventure of your lives."

It took me a minute to take this all in, The Smithsonian?! So many things coming to life, all in one night, I couldn't take it. I started to lose consciousness and then I heard Nick faintly calling my name when I collapsed and I'm pretty sure I then fell into his arms.


	3. Brundon? It says BRANDON

I woke up with a splitting headache. I started to sit up when I realized that I wasn't in my house anymore; I was on a plane and was wrapped in Nick's arms while he was sound asleep.

I looked next to him and saw that Dad was here too. Only difference was that Dad had a nice pool of drool coming out of his mouth. I laughed to myself when I heard the pilot announce that we would be landing in a few minutes and for everyone to start getting their luggage together.

I turned to Nick and tried to pry his arms off of me, no dice.

I tried shaking him saying, "Nick. Come on, we're there. Come on, wake up." This only had him pull me closer to him and trap me in a death grip. I tried thinking of other alternatives but only one idea stood out in my head.

I turned my head towards him and then crushed my lips onto his. I was just about to break the kiss when I felt his hand go up to my neck and push me back into him.

I then heard someone clear their throat behind Nick and saw it was Dad.

I immediately broke away and my face started to heat up. Nick then decided to fully wake up.

The plane then landed and we waited and got our luggage. Nick and I already had our security uniforms on.

His consisted of Dad's old suit jacket, shirt, tie, and a pair of navy blue slacks. Mine was the female's version of his: a navy blue blouse, woman's suit jacket, tie, and a khaki skirt. I then added my own flair with my black high top Chuck Taylor's. Nick also wore Converse but mine are way cooler!

We then hailed a taxi and finally got to the Smithsonian complex. We went to the art museum, air and space (where we found a monkey named "Abel" that was in a space suit and in a rocket), and then to the Smithsonian castle.

The castle was easily my favorite, with the beautiful stained glass windows, and all the historical artifacts.

The only thing that kind of unnerved me was the Al Capone exhibit.

My mother told me when I was little that our family used to be involved with the mafia and apparently weren't on great terms with Al Capone. I guess that my grandfather crossed him the wrong way and well, things didn't turn out too good for him.

We then found the Egyptian exhibit and read the sign and were glad to see it said Kahmunrah. Dad then tripped over the rope and we heard someone yelling from behind us.

"HEY! HEY! BACK AWAY FROM THAT!"

We then saw a heavy set security guard maybe about my age running towards us. He stopped and then pushed us back and said, "No can do bro. I can nail you guys with ITT."

We looked at each other and Dad then said, "ITT?"

The Security guard, whose name was Brandon according to his name tag then continued, "Ya, Intent to Touch homie. You were on your way to ending your life early there!"

Dad was starting to get pissed and then said, "Ok uh…" he then took time to look at his name tag, "Brandon."

Brandon then interrupted him again, "its BRUNDON."

I gave him this weird look and then said, "Brundon? Your name tag clearly states your name is BRANDON!"

He then came to me, put on what he probably thought was a "sexy face" and said, "Well there sweetheart, they aren't always truthful are they? So, what's your name? Maybe I can take you out to get dinner tonight and maybe a bit more" and then he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Ugh, this officially made me sick.

I was about to say something when I felt myself being shoved behind someone.

I looked up to see Nick in front of me and was now telling the guard, "Look pal. Ever touch my girl again and you'll wish you were never born. I don't particularly like people tryin to get her right in front of me and when she's already with me. She's mine. Got it?"

Brundon nodded and then started arguing with both Nick and Dad and then Dad put him in a headlock with the flash light. While he did this I snuck his badge away from his belt.

Dad, Nick and Brundon then stopped fighting, apologized with a man hug and some flashy flashlight work (ha flashy flashlight) and we walked away.

Dad then looked to me and said, "We good?"

I held up the badge and said, "Oh ya, we're good". I

then turned to Nick and said, "So I'm your girl now huh?"

He smirked, and smacked me playfully on the arm and said, "As long as I need to protect you from creeps like him, yeah I think you are". I shoved him back and we followed Dad to wherever he was going, arm in arm.


	4. I HAVE COME BACK TO LIFE!

We then went into the door that said, "FEDERAL ARCHIVES, AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY".

We then followed the map that Nick printed out of the floor plans. We got to about the middle of the first floor when we had hide in a room.

We ended up goin in the locker room and Dad got a uniform on too see we all matched and it actually looked like he was a security guard again.

We then headed down to the B level and we saw there was a security camera that we had to get past. Dad took the badge from me, and pressed the button.

When the guy over the speaker, who sounded like a real dork, said "Badge" Dad just held up Brundon's and impersonated him. The gate was then unlocked and we got in.

We all split up and I eventually found the storage container in which all my friends were. The only thing was, they weren't alone. Outside they were surrounded by Egyptian guards and someone who looked like a Pharaoh.

I could only assume this was Ak's older brother.

Oh also, FYI Ak stands for Akmunrah, who's basically my other older brother, otherwise known as the Pharaoh whose tablet allows the exhibits to come to life and without it this adventure would cease to exist.

So…… moving on.

I called out to Dad and Nick and they got here too. Only problem was, they got here right as sunset occured.

I had just fished the tablet out of the storage container. When I looked inside I was amazed to see what I found.

Everyone was poised towards the opening and had their weapons pointed at it, like they were just waiting to attack today at sunset.

I had just given the tablet back to Dad when all of a sudden I heard a scream from behind me. I turned to see the Pharaoh and all his guards alive.

They shut the box and then turned their weapons on us.

Dad stood in front of me and Nick and Nick automatically put his arm protectively around my waist. I held onto his arm for dear life.

The Pharaoh then told the guards to lower their weapons, or that's only what I can assume he told them. He spoke in ancient Egyptian. I could understand some of the language cause I studied it with Ak a few times at the museum.

He then started to speak to us. We all looked at each other and then back to him. He then shook his head and started speaking in French.

We still kept giving him a blank look and then finally he spoke English and we understood him for once, "Maybe English perhaps?"

We nodded and he then said, "I am Kahmunrah, King of The Great Kings, ruler of Egypt. And I… Have come back… To Life!" We all just stood there staring at him, and smiled. We were used to this already and this really came as no surprise to us.

He then repeated his last statement and said, "I am a centuries old Pharaoh! Why don't you fear me! I have come back to Life!"

Dad just walked up to him and said, "Ya welcome back. I'm uh Larry Daley, of Daley Devices. This is my son, Nick Daley and my daughter Rosalie Daley. We come from Brooklyn. We actually know your brother, Akmunrah. Nice kid, real good kid."

He then rolled his eyes and said, "Ohhh they know baby brother. He always got the best of everything. Mother and Father spoiled him so. He even got the throne, which was rightfully mine! That tablet is also rightfully mine! Bet he never mentioned that!"

We all looked at each other, shook our heads and Dad finally said, "No, never really got around to saying that."

Kahmunrah then continued his rant.

"Give the tablet here! Or I shall kill the girl!"

Wait, why the girl? Why is it always the girl?! I was then grabbed from behind, and soon had a spear up against my throat.

I looked over to Dad and he was calm as a cucumber. What the Hell?! I had a spear up against me and he seemed like it was nothing!

Dad then turned to him and said, "Here you go" and gave him the tablet.

I was released and Nick ran over to me steadying me when I heard Dad say, "I thought you would've wanted the Cube though".

When I heard this I thought he was talking about the cube from Transformers, what can I say I love Shiah LeBouf in that movie.

Kahmunrah stopped moving and then turned back to us, "Cube?"

Nick caught on quicker than I did though, "Ya the… Cube of… Rubik! Even your brother didn't want to have a part in this; we just thought you were a next level kind of guy. But hey whatever. My bad."

We then started to walk away when we were each grabbed by a guard and Kahmunrah said, "Take me to this cube."

Dad then led us to the middle of the storage space and said, "Here it is."

I could tell this wasn't a Rubik's Cube, a blind man probably could too, but I didn't say anything. Dad opened it and suddenly a giant squid popped out.

Kahmunrah was grabbed and threw the tablet in the air. I caught it and then Dad, Nick and I all ran in separate directions.

I was running around a corner when all of a sudden I ran into someone. I looked up to see none other than Amelia Earhart in front of me. She pulled me up and said, "So missy, what's got you jimmy jacked and what's your name?"

I then stuttered out, "ummm Rosalie Daley, pleasure to meet you and I'm currently being chased by 3000 year old Egyptian guards, an angry Pharaoh and a giant squid. I'm also trying to free my friends."

I then started to walk away when she grabbed my sleeve and said, "Well count me in! Damn it, I smell adventure and I want in!"

We then started running down another hall way when I lost Amelia. I turned around and saw she was with Dad and Nick. I was about to go join then when I was grabbed from behind by Kahmunrah.

"Oh no, you're coming with me. Now they have a reason to give the tablet to me."

I started to get freaked out; this was my first time ever being a hostage so I started to lose consciousness. Then the world around me turned to black.


	5. Why do I have to with HIM!

I finally started to come around.

At first my vision was terribly blurry but then things started to come into focus.

I guess Nick and Dad figured out I was captured but still went on for the tablet and the gang's sake. I had to say I was proud they didn't straggle behind just trying to save me.

I tried to sit up when I realized I couldn't. My arms were tied together and so were my legs. I realized though they did nothing to my mouth.

Bad idea on their part.

"WHY AM I TIED UP?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! YOU WON'T GET THE TABLET BACK! THEY'RE TOO SMART FOR YOU LITTLE GAMES YOU" but my mouth was covered up by a previously unseen person.

I looked up and saw it was, Kahmunrah, big surprise there.

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Oh I know you're father's probably a little too wise for that game but I did over hear him saying a bit of your family history. So if I give you over to someone your father, or that boy that's very protective of you, might change their mind. Gentlemen shall we now?"

He then let me go and walked to the center of the room where I saw 3 men standing, each with their own posies behind them. The first two I could recognize anywhere.

The one in the long silver robe with the elaborate jewel encrusted crown and cane was Ivan the Terrible. He had the Strattzie behind him; I could recognize the pictures from my history books back home.

The next one was also equally easy.

Napoleon Bonaparte.

Emperor and dictator of France.

He had a group of French soldiers behind him, all dressed in their best military garb.

Kahmunrah was talking to them and so far they had all been listening intently. He then started to announce their names.

He looked to Ivan and said, "I have some of the greatest masterminds in history here! And may I say it is an honor to have you here with me. First, Ivan the Terrible," Ivan then gave him a little head nod and his guards behind me also acknowledged him.

He then went to Napoleon and said, "Next we have Napoleon Bonaparte," Napoleon then bowed his head and his soldiers followed suit.

He then moved over to the next guy and was about to introduce him when all of a sudden I heard him say, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

He had a thick Brooklyn-Italian accent, kind of like my family had. Well my birth family, not my actual family that cares for me right now.

I started racking my brain to think of who this could be. From what I could see he was dressed in a pin-stripe suit with very nice leather shoes. He also had a machine gun, but the thing that made him stand out from the rest was that he was in black and white.

Once I looked up at his face though, all the words that were in my mouth were gone.

Kahmunrah beat me to the punch, saying his name as I mouthed it to myself.

"And young Al Capone. And it's not a dress, it's a tunic. It was the height of fashion three-thousand years ago, trust me. Now any other questions?"

Ivan than raised his hand saying, "This uh dress, do we all have to wear one?"

Kahmunrah then said, "Did you just not hear me say this to Mr. Capone?! It's a tunic, not a dress. And no, you don't have to wear one. Any other questions?"

Napoleon raised his hand, and Kahmunrah rolled his eyes and then added, "Any questions not pertaining to the dress? Err tunic?"

Napoleon then put his hand down and Kahmunrah said, "Good."

He then turned to me, and I was still staring at Al Capone, not believing this was the man who killed my birth grandfather. I was in total shock.

He came up to me, untied my feet, and led me over to where the men were standing.

He then said, "This is Rosalie Daley, her father and brother along with some of their other cohorts have what I want. The Tablet of Akmunrah. I need you to go fetch it! Before sunrise of course, cause that's all the time we have to be alive," he then laughed.

I thought he was finally done but he once again continued.

"So I would love to keep this charming young lady with me but I have a change of plans. Mr. Capone, I know you have a thing for the ladies, why don't you keep watch over her? Also why you're at it, ask her about the Wallish family. She might be able to tell you something about them."

I then started to grow a spine and as Capone's henchmen were taking me I started yelling, "Why him?! Why can't I go with short stack over there?! Who knows what he'll do to me! I won't stand for this! I wo-"but I was cut off by not the henchman's hand, but Al Capone himself.

"Do you ever just shut up toots?! Geez, I've heard canaries that talk less than you! You're gonna stay with me and you'll cooperate got it?! Plus I'm not gonna send you off with the midget over there. No I've got other plans for you doll face. Plus we're gonna start by lookin for that no good father and boy of yours. But first, I'll actually be a gentleman, take this" and he then dropped his coat on my shoulders.

I just shrugged it off.

I tried to run away and actually got to the door but the mafia caught me and brought me back to him, with machine guns in my back, ready to shoot when given the command.

Capone looked at them, with an annoyed look on his face and said, "I don't think that'll be necessary boys. Untie her and bring her to me, I think she'd make a nice addition don't ya think?"

I was then thrown into his arms and he said, "Listen toots, you're gonna put my jacket on, and you're gonna stay by my side. I don't want ya to argues with me or you'll get it. Not as bad as my boys, but trust me you'll get it."

He then shoved his coat on me, put his arm around my waist and led me out of the building.

We headed towards the art museum when I saw Dad being taken back to the castle by Napoleon's men.

Capone smirked at me and said, "Well well well. I guess we get to show your old man whose gotcha now. Wonder what pops will say."

I was then dragged back into the museum and yanked up against Capone.

Dad gave Kahmunrah the tablet and I saw that he had already started to pile up all the treasure that was in the castle.

I guess he was also sitting on Archie Bunker's chair and using it as his throne. I could only assume it would be comfortable.

When Dad saw me with Capone, and better yet with his jacket on, he about flipped a lid. So did Nick. I saw both of them struggling with the guards, but unfortunately for me, no dice.

Kahmunrah had put the tablet into the stone skeleton like sarcophagus that was carved into the black granite slab full of hieroglyphs.

He then pressed the different little blocks in a random order and began chanting in Egyptian. I guess this is what he meant when he said the tablet had other powers besides that of bringing the exhibits back to life.

I guess something big was supposed to happen because Kahmunrah then shouted, "And behold, the gate to the UNDERWORLD!" But nothing happened.

Kahmunrah then said, "I guess mother and father changed the combination on me."

He turned to Dad and Nick and said, "Obviously since you two knew what the tablet does already that you would also know the combination?"

Dad and Nick both looked at each with the deer in the headlights look.

I had translated the first block of hieroglyphs with Ak's help and I knew what the riddle says. I tried to break free of Capone's grip and managed too.

I started to run towards them screaming, "The tablet says, "In order to find the code, you must figure out the" but Capone had caught up to me and then muffled me with not his hand, but his lips crushing on mine.

I tried to pry away but he just became more forceful.

I finally got away but when I did I saw that Dad and Nick had already gone. I slumped to the ground and Capone looked at me and said, "Nice try toots."

He leaned closer and said, "try somethin like that again and your punishment won't be as nice as that."

I just looked at him and said sarcastically, "Oh yes, I just love mafia bosses just smothering me with unwanted kisses." I then rolled my eyes for the added effect.

I guess he didn't get it.

He laughed at me and said, "Ya know, if ya weren't so damn annoyin I'd actually keep ya. Ya ain't that bad lookin either."

I then felt his eyes roaming me and suddenly got the chills. I hope Nick, Dad and Amelia figure out the code soon.

I was then interrupted by not only Capone wrapping me up in his coat again and him starting to toy with me, but also by one of the mobsters yelling to Kahmunrah, "Boss! I caught one of them tryin to escape!"

I first noticed though that Capone looked pretty annoyed with one of HIS MEN calling KAHMUNRAH boss, and I smirked at that.

Then I looked towards the voice and saw none other than Jeddiah stuck in a birdcage. My heart sank and I said, "No not Jed too."

I guess Capone heard me cause he whispered in my ear, "Oh sweetheart, ya haven't seen anythin yet."

I feel like I wimp for telling you this but I fainted for I believe the 3rd time in the past two days. But that wasn't the worst part; I fainted right into Al Capone's arms, wearing his coat.


	6. Gotta Love Those Tuskegee Airmen

When I woke up I sure as hell hoped that I wasn't in Capone's grasp anymore. Luckily for me, I found I was right. I was seated in a corner with two mafia guards in front of me.

What they didn't know was that they forgot to block off another possible exit.

The way they had the guards was that they both faced one direction, towards Capone Napoleon Ivan and Kahmunrah. They didn't bother blocking behind me, which was a straight shot to the door.

I looked around and saw that they were all talking and that two new guys had appeared.

Kahmunrah was wearing Muhammad Ali's boxing robe and was trying to tell the new additions that they weren't evil enough.

I peered around him to see that it was Oscar from Sesame Street and Darth Vader.

If they'd ever seen Star Wars and if the Force was actually real then he'd have a reason to join.

But alas, they were both merely just costumes.

I figured this was my chance. I slowly got up and tried to sneak back when I tripped.

I looked to what I tripped over and found I was still wearing his coat. I thought about shrugging it off but then thought it'd be too obvious that I left.

I picked up the coat and was about to the door when my shoes squeaked.

Oh Crap is all I thought.

Everyone's head turned to me and Capone's eyes almost popped out of his head. I just shyly waved and said, "uhhh hi?"

Capone didn't waste any time though, caused he yelled out to his guys, "GET MY GIRL!" and then they all started running towards me.

I ran the rest of the way towards the door and fumbled with it for a minute. I finally got outside and let me tell you, the cold air felt good.

I stopped for a minute to catch my breath and then heard footsteps and yelling behind me. I turned to see Capone and his men running like mad men towards me.

I then broke off into a run again and decided my best bet would be towards the Art Museum.

As I was running trying to figure out which way to go I was thinking, "Why did Capone call me 'His Girl'? No way am I his girl!"

I kept running but Capone's coat, which I surprisingly still had on, dragged over my feet and made me trip again.

I fell and did about 5 summersaults and finally landed with a thud in the grass. I got up and saw that Capone was about 10 feet from me.

I shrugged off the coat and tried to run again when I was tackled and was back on the ground. I closed my eyes due to the pain and when I opened them I saw none other than Al Capone hovering over me.

He looked mad before, but now he was beyond pissed. I could see it in his eyes, and also in his rough demeanor as he yanked me up from the ground and chucked me over his shoulder. He yelled at one of his henchmen to get the coat. He then started walking back to the castle.

I saw Dad and Amelia heading towards Air and Space and I tried to wave them down.

I kept trying to get out of Capone's grip and managed to finally maneuver myself off his shoulder and back onto the ground. I then took off again towards my Dad Nick and Amelia.

I heard footsteps behind me once again and then heard, "TOOTS IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR THEM YOU'D GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" The bad thing was that voice wasn't very far behind me.

I almost got to them and when they saw that Capone and his men were right behind me and Ivan and Napoleon and their gangs were also heading towards Air and Space.

I saw this and yelled at them, "GO! JUST GO!"

They seemed to get the hint and then I noticed someone Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

Nick seemed to be getting pretty cozy with her. The weird thing was, I didn't feel jealous anymore.

I was just kind of hurt, that he could so easily forget about me.

I was too distracted in my thoughts to realize that I had stopped running and had given Capone the perfect opportunity catch up to me and take me hostage again.

I realized how wrong I had been in doing so when I was scooped up in his arms.

When I tried to struggle he stopped, set me on the ground and then yanked me to him and put a death grip on me, so much that it hurt to even try to move.

He then leaned close to me and said, "Look, like it or not you're MY GIRL now. Kahmunrah gave ya to me and I intends to keep ya, GOT IT?! Ya better start listenin to me and doin what I say, otherwise what you saw tonight, me chasin ya, won't happen again. I'll have my boys do that, and they won't be as nice as I am. Trust me; I'll make sure they ain't. Now you're gonna come back with me and ya better not struggle. I'll let ya walk for now but if I see any signs of ya tryin to get away, ya won't be walkin for a while. GOT IT?!" His eyes seemed to burn into me the whole time said this. It honestly scared me.

I just nodded my head yes, and he then said, "All right, come on. One of my boys just told me they were also tryin to escape. Seems your family thinks a lot alike. They headed towards this buildin. Come on quit draggin your feet!"

I was tryin to drag my feet as much as possible. I even tried to just plop down on the ground and sit. It didn't work out that well for me.

Capone finally got fed up with my stuff and slung me over his shoulder again. I yelled and hit on his back but no avail.

He finally set me down and I saw we were in Air and Space. Everything here was alive too. I never thought that working in a museum like this would be so entertaining.

I was just looking around and was taking it all in when Capone yanked my arm again sayin, "Toots we ain't got all night. And by the looks of how we're goin it's gonna take a couple nights to figure this stuff out. And trust me, even though I go back to bein stone cold in the mornin, I know you'll be back here again tomorrow for ya friends and I'll have my boys find ya. Ya won't be getting away from me anytime soon."

I was being pulled through the museum when I heard from behind me, "THE TUSKEGEE AIRMEN ARE WALKING DOWN THE RUNWAY."

I turned around to see the Tuskegee Airmen in all their glory going straight towards some other people.

When I craned my neck to get a better view I saw it was Dad and the gang.

I tried yelling out to them but Capone caught on too quickly. He quickly covered my mouth and yanked me over to the side so they couldn't see me.

They soon went their separate ways and I saw that everyone in the museum was getting ready to take off.

That would be quite problematic, seeing as we're all in an enclosed space and everything would basically be destroyed!

I then heard Dad's voice over the loud speaker saying everything was "In a state of decommissioning, no need to go. No go. Thanks boys."

Ivan and Napoleon and their gangs soon joined us when they got wind that Dad had headed over here.

They were then spotted and I was quickly being rushed up with everyone to try and get them. I was just trying to get out of Capone's grasp.

We reached the stairs and Capone shoved me behind him and said, "Outta our way". The pilot, I could only assume that he was, of the Tuskegee Airmen looked at him and said, "I don't think so."

That was apparently the wrong answer cause then we started getting in a fist fight and I heard their narrator dude say, "THE TUSKEGEE AIRMEN ARE HOLDING THEM OFF!"

Ya gotta love those Tuskegee Airmen.

I then pushed my way forward and said to the pilot, "I'm with Amelia and Larry over there. He's my dad and I've been with mafia boy over here for far too long. Can you let me through?"

He nodded and I was just about free when I felt an arm grab me by the waist and someone say, "OH NO YA DON'T!"

I was then yanked against Capone for about the 10th time this evening and he looked at me, with rage in his eyes and said, "I told ya toots, you're mine now. Ain't no gettin away from me."

And with that he did something I didn't except. He crushed his lips onto mine. I won't deny, even though he's a horrible man, he's a great kisser.

I tried to pull away but once again he just became more forceful and the kiss got a lot rougher. He pulled me closer to him and pressed on my neck with his hand to bring me closer to him.

I finally got away and he looked at me, smirked that damn smirk of his, and said, "Now everyone knows your mine."

I had a feeling he was right, this was going to take more than just one night.


	7. I'm feelin Invincible Tonight!

I was pissed.

I don't think there's another word or emotion to describe it, I am pissed.

First I was taken hostage by this guy and now he just goes around proclaiming he owns me and he can just kiss me when he wants.

NO!

All of a sudden the song Invincible by Adaletia's Way came into my head. If he thinks he can push me around like that, no way.

Like the lyrics say, I'm feeling invincible tonight.

I was still standing in the same place as where he kissed me and still trying to think of a good come back when I was yanked from behind.

I felt an arm hook around my waist and turned around to see it was none other than Capone again. I yanked myself free from him and said, "Look, I ain't your plaything and I sure as hell ain't YOUR GIRL! You don't own me, you never will, and stop treating me like I'm your property! And now if you don't mind I'm going to find my family and tell them that I have the answer to the riddle already. Goodbye!" and with that I started to walk up the rest of the stairs, leaving an awe-struck Al Capone standing on the stairs.

I heard one of the mobsters say, "Boss, ya gonna let a dame like her talk ya down like that?"

As I heard this I remembered one thing that stood out to me when I read about Capone: He had a short fuse and a nasty temper.

I shrugged it off for a second but then realized something.

I was a defenseless 20 year old girl, and he was a 22 year old mob boss with a good amount of strength and also with men to back him and weapons to boot.

Realizing this I turned around to see Capone walking rather quickly towards me with a new found anger in his eyes.

Apparently no other woman has ever stood up to him before.

Well this is gonna be interesting.

I then started to pick up my pace and not soon after I started sprinting down the hall way only to be stopped by Capone's boys.

How did they get in front of me?!

I then turned to my left and was surprised to see more guys. I turned in a full circle to see I was surrounded by his boys.

Oh crap am I in for it now.

Capone himself then broke the circle and came up to me. His eyes burned with rage and with so much anger, I've never seen someone more enraged than him.

He took off his coat and threw it to one of the boys. He then rolled up his sleeves and came over to me.

I started to shake a little, cause I was honestly scared of what he'll do to me. He grabbed my waist with one arm and I attempted to struggle.

Apparently this isn't what he wanted cause he yanked me right up against him and used his other arm to hold my arms together. His grip was really starting to hurt.

I looked at him and said, "What could you want with me?! What value am I to you?! What do you want with me?!"

He laughed at my outburst.

Just laughed.

He then turned and looked at me and said, "Doll, you infuriate me to no end. Ya don't listen to me, ya run away all the time an don't act like a normal gal should! Like I told ya before, YOU'RE MY GIRL! Ya ain't just gunna run off! I ain't lettin ya go! Deal with it! YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME! Everyone here should know by now that YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU'RE. MY. GIRL! GET USED TO IT!" And with that he did something I somewhat expected, crashed his lips onto mine yet again.

I finally broke away and when I did I slapped him.

Like I said, I was feeling invincible tonight.

Capone chucked a little bit and said, "Bad idea babe."

He then squeezed me on the pressure point of my shoulder, like they do in Star Trek, and I slowly started to pass out, only to be caught once again in Al Capone's death grip.


	8. Well Ain't This Just Peachy

When I woke up I saw I was in the basement of the archives again. Except something was different. There wasn't any damage left in or on the museum and also Capone wasn't around anymore!

Yes I was free!

I tried to get up and do a victory dance when I realized I was tied to a pole. I then looked around and saw Dad and Nick were also tied to poles too.

They seemed like they were knocked out pretty good. I tried reaching for the pocket knife I usually carry with me but found it wasn't there anymore.

What The Bic?!

I then saw there was a note attached to one of the wax guards that were in front of me. I pulled the guard closer to me using my foot and started to read the note:

"Toots, if your readin this ya probably just woke up. Tolds ya I wasn't gunna let ya get away so easily. You're gunna have to sit tight here till tonight, you're tied up pretty tight and we also put a lock on the ends of the rope too so don't try to untie it. We also found out from Kahmunrah that the tablet might even let us stay alive like ya regular people do. Ya know, not turn to dust in the sunlight if we're outta the museum. Also we're probably gunna need that combination either tonight or tomorra sweetheart. Well just lettin MY GIRL know what's goin on and tell that no good boy that's with ya to stay clear from ya. Don't like him treadin on my territory. See ya tonight toots."

And then I couldn't read the signature at the bottom but I knew it was Capone's. Great, just great. How am I gonna explain this to Dad and Nick?!

"So Rosalie, why were you wearing Capone's jacket last night and why was he referring to you as HIS GIRL?! And why is his coat on you again?!" I heard Nick yell at me.

I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing his coat again. Great, why does he have to do this to me?!

Well guess that I'm going to have to explain earlier than I thought.

I looked over and saw that Dad was awake too, but he wasn't all mad at me like Nick was. I looked at Nick and said, "Look, I'm not his girl. He can think whatever he wants, I'M NOT HIS GIRL NICK! And I was only wearing his jacket cause he kept shoving it onto me! I'm terrified of him Nick! He killed my paternal grandfather! He hated my birth family! If he ever finds out that I used to be a Wallish, I'm as good as dead! Maybe that's why I let him toy around with me for a little bit! TO NOT LOSE MY LIFE!"

Dad also looked at Nick and said, "Hey, I don't blame her. She did the best she could while she was in his grasp. But Rosalie, didn't you say that you knew what the riddle was on the hieroglyphs? We tried to figure it out last night but when we finally reached Teddy, and no he's not the same as our Teddy, it was almost sunrise. Then we were all hit over the head and next thing we know we're waking up here."

I racked my brain for that riddle, I just knew it yesterday! I guess the neck pinch and all the smacking around I got yesterday really got to me.

I couldn't remember it.

I looked at Dad and Nick with tears in my eyes and said, "I can't remember. I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry Nick."

Dad just looked at me and said, "Hey sweetie it's ok. We'll figure it out, don't worry. And we'll get you away from Capone, I swear it. But hey, did you see who else came today?" I shook my head "no" and Nick just said, "Look over next to the original exhibit container."

I did just that and saw there was another one, partially opened too, and that it contained Ak, Teddy, Rexy, and everyone else from our museum!

I finally got a smile on my face. I then looked at Dad and Nick and said, "I don't know about you, but I think I've got a plan."


	9. I AIN'T HIS GIRL!

We spent the rest of the day attempting to get a plan together, but unfortunately for us it mostly consisted of me and Nick arguing.

Apparently he can run around with any girl he wants but if I'm with another guy, God Forbid!

We finally stopped arguing mostly because we both lost the will too.

We had only about 5 minutes till sunset and I was bracing myself for what might happen tonight.

Dad then turned and looked at me and said, "Hey Rose" I then looked at him and he continued, "I know I didn't sound like it earlier but I'm also kinda pissed off that Capone treated you like that. You should've seen Nick though he was livid. But I was about to flip a lid when I saw Capone holding you the way he was. It just infuriated me that the man who almost destroyed your birth family had that much hold on you. But you probably can't do much about it can ya?"

I shook my head no.

He then continued, "Well let's put it this way, stay away from him if you get the chance. I don't like the way he looks and treats you, like you're his property. And I heard the 'My Girl' comment and I wasn't all too pleased with it. Just stay away from him if the opportunity presents itself. Please, for your old man?" He then gave me his signature puppy dog look.

I laughed and said, "Dad, that's gonna be harder than hell, you know that. From what I've read about him, he was used to gettin anything he wanted and apparently that's me now. Also he has a short fuse and a nasty temper to go along with it. I experienced that last night when he yelled at me. You don't wanna make this guy made Dad. But if I can get away from him without infuriating him I'll do it." I then gave him a smile and he smiled back at me. Nick though had other plans.

"Hey Rose, why are you keeping his coat on if you're not HIS GIRL? You already act like you're his too so why don't you just stay HIS GIRL?!" He screamed at me.

I was kind of hurt that Nick was taking this so seriously.

I then looked at him with an insane amount of rage in my eyes it would rival Al Capone.

"I already told you, I AIN'T HIS GIRL! WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?! I. AIN'T. AL. CAPONE'S. GIRL!!!!!" I screamed right back at him.

He then finally looked down at the floor and said, "Oh, from what I got I thought you might actually wanna be his girl from the way you two looked last night. I just assumed."

He then looked up for a minute and met my eyes and said, "Sorry Rosalie."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, " 'S alright Nick." He then smiled at me and I gave him a half smile back.

I was still kind of mad at him. I then heard footsteps from far off and they were getting closer.

Teddy, Rexy, and Ak had started to get up but soon their container was closed too, but not by Egyptian guards.

Nope, more like mobsters. I then felt someone untie me from behind. I rotated my arms and ankles and then tried to go untie my Dad and Nick.

I saw that there were already mobsters stationed by them. I then felt an arm snake around my waist and I was spun around to meet its owner.

I was faced with a somewhat angry and more annoyed looking Al Capone.

He smirked at me and said, "So what's this I heard about you not being MY GIRL?"

I turned around to face him and said, "That's cause I AIN'T bucko."

He laughed again and smirked and said, "Well then doll face, ya gotta a lot to learn cause guess what? As of tonight me, dress man, the Russian and the midget are all alive, all day and all night. So toots, better get used to bein with me, cause that's where you're gonna be, by my side, bein MY GIRL."

He then leaned in to I could only assume kiss me when I heard someone say, "SHE AIN'T YOUR GIRL CAPONE!"

Capone snarled, yes snarled, at whoever this was and I turned around seeing it was Nick with Dad not far behind him. They got free of the mobsters and were now advancing on me and Capone.

I tried to free myself from Capone's grip to run to them but no avail. I was just yanked back and held tighter. It started to hurt really bad I felt a tear escape my eyes.

Capone then turned around to face them and said, "Well if ya want her, come get her from me. Ya won't be able to though, cause my boys here have other plans for ya. Boys take em upstairs to dress boy so they can go back to figure out that gold tablet thing of his. I've got other plans for me and MY GIRL."

When he said the 'my girl' part he looked directly at Nick and smirked and laughed rather mockingly at him.

I heard Nick yell, "ROSALIE! Not again…"

But I was already being dragged away by Capone.

I tried to struggle with him with all the might and power I could muster up, but like before, no dice.

He just laughed and said, "Doll, you've got a lot to learn tonight. Like first off, ya treat your man well and don't question him! AND YOU DON'T YELL AT HIM IN FRONT OF HIS MEN AND YOU JUST DO WHATEVER HE TELLS YA TO DO!"

I hated when he yelled at me.

I was then finally able to shrug his coat off and I threw it at him and said, "You've got a lot to learn about the year 2009 then Mr. Capone."

I then walked away. But didn't get that far before I was yanked back into him and he said, "Well we're just gonna have to change some of that ain't we?" He then shut me up by pressing his lips to mine for like the 10th time.

I then decided the only way I might be able to get out of his grasp, even if momentarily, would be to black out. So that's what I forced myself to do.

Pass out, but unfortunately for me, it was right back into Capone's arms.

The last thing I can remember of that moment was him laughing and then I heard him say, "Ya see boys, this is why I love my girl."


	10. All Nightmare Long

I honestly hated this man right now. I hate how he treated me as though I was his and his alone.

As I was being dragged upstairs a random Metallica song popped into my head. It was the song All Nightmare Long.

Soon after I started humming the chorus I realized something. This song perfectly described Capone.

He would hunt me down with no mercy, even if it took all night long to do so. He would trace every move I made. I was trapped, or maybe not.

I then realized that we were stopped by Ivan and Napoleon to discuss what we were doing tonight. Capone's grip had surprisingly gotten lax and I had my chance.

I broke off into a run.

By the time he realized I was gone I was on the other side of the hallway. He looked at me and said, "WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN?!"

I looked at him and said, "I ain't gonna be played around by you. If you want me to bad, come and get me!" I then broke off into a sprint.

I was surprised to hear not only Capone shouting orders at his men but Napoleon and Ivan doing the same. I then saw Capone running dead straight towards me.

Oh crap is all I thought.

I sprinted as fast as I could until I ran into something, or someone. I looked up to see George Custer standing in front of me. He had a motorcycle at his side. He looked at me and said, "Well there darling where you off to? And who's that behind you that seems to have a snake in his boot?"

I didn't have time to answer I just grabbed onto the motorcycle and said, "I need to borrow this thanks!" and then took off.

Thank god I knew how to drive one of these.

I had finally lost Capone, for now. I then looked down at the vehicle I was driving. It was the same motorcycle that Harrison Ford and Sean Connery used in Indiana Jones!

I was turning a corner when I heard gun shots being fired. I just kept trying to evade them when I heard air to seep out from my front tires.

Damn, those boys have good aim!

I was just getting off when I was grabbed from behind and chucked over someone shoulder. Guess who's shoulder? The only person who's been doing it for the past day or two now, Al Capone.

I beat my fists against his back and yelled and kicked. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I AIN'T YOURS CAPONE! LET ME GO!"

I kept trying to break free until I saw that he carried me all the way upstairs and into the same room that we were in yesterday.

I was then set on the ground, and had Capone yank his coat onto me again.

I struggled and tried to get it off of me, but I was only met with him and his anger filled eyes.

He looked at me and said, in a deadly voice, "Babe, if you don't put this jacket on right now, so help me I'll shoot you're father and that boy of yours. Believe me it won't be any skin off my neck. Actually, it'll make it easier for me, cause I won't have them bothering me while I'm tryin to spend time with you, MY GIRL. So just put my damn coat on, and sit there. I need to wait for dress boy to get up here so we know what we're doin next."

I grabbed his coat from him and yanked it on. It was surprisingly still warm from when he had it on and it had a faint scent of his cologne. Wait, why am I thinking this!

I then felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I had a text message cause it didn't continue buzzing.

I pulled it out and saw it was from Nick. Figures, last night we couldn't remember we had these when we needed them most.

The text said, "Hey me and Dad found Amelia and Dorothy again. We're all fine, you okay? We're walking around trying to find out what can be done about Kahmunrah and this whole tablet mess. Stay safe and text me if you need to.

Love you, Nick"

I smiled at his concern for me, but I was still kind of mad at him from before. I opened my phone up to text a reply when all of a sudden it was grabbed from my hands.

I looked up to see Capone holding it in his hands, looking at it like it was some alien device.

I stood up on my tip-toes to reach him (he was a good 6 inches taller than me, I'm only 5 foot 1!) and said, "Hey, give me the phone back!"

He just gave me a weird look and said, "What's that you're talkin bout? I ain't seein no phone here. What the hell is this thing ya got?! It's a little buzzin box that's all I see."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. Yes, I actually got the courage to laugh at him. It was a bad idea though.

I felt myself being pushed up against the wall and was now nailed to it by Capone's body. He snarled at me and said, "What's so funny?! HUH?!"

I then said, "That was a CELL PHONE. A miniature phone that you carry around with you so you can call people. You can also send messages, like telegrams, with the phone. That's called a TEXT MESSAGE!"

I was starting to get fed up with this. I tried to yank myself away from the wall with no avail.

I just stood there, and my body was starting to ache.

Capone just looked at me and said, "Ya know, I think it's time ya got some different clothes, that get up ya got there just ain't gonna work. Come on."

He then pulled me off of the wall, hooked an arm around my waist and arm. Great, this looks like it's gonna be another long night.


	11. No Way Am I Wearing A Dress!

We started walking again through the archives of the Smithsonian and I started to really look at what was down here. Every corner I turned there seemed to be some new creature, or some new people that had once been made of wax, waiting for attention or waiting to be freed.

I saw penguins sliding down the aisles as they would on the ice. They would occasionally stop and look around to see that they still had their group together and then continue. It was actually really cute.

I looked around to the other side and thought I saw Ak, and Teddy. I also thought I heard Rexy too, but I wasn't sure. I stretched my neck as far as it would go to look and see, but my vision was obstructed by not only Capone, but by the many other people and animals that were walking around.

I was then caught off guard when I saw more Civil War people, but they weren't regular people. No, they were the same kind of faceless puppets that we have at the New York museum.

I waved to them with my free hand and I got bows and waves back.

I smiled, maybe chivalry wasn't all dead.

I then tried to see if I could find Ak and Teddy again. I listened intently for their voices, or even the sound of Rexy's footsteps, those could easily be heard from a mile away.

But, I couldn't see or hear them. I wonder if it was just a figment of my imagination, or if I truly saw them. Maybe I could find out.

I thought about attempting to struggle with Capone to try and follow them, but then re-thought all the other times I struggled.

Didn't really work out for me there.

I thought it was foolish to try again, even though it might be my only chance at freedom, and just kept walking with him.

The next living exhibit that really caught my eye was the Wizard of Oz characters. Everyone one of them was there, excluding Dorothy.

She was probably running off with Nick somewhere.

The thought of it made me shiver with disgust.

I saw the Cowardly Lion, the Tin Man, The Scarecrow, and my personal favorite, Toto. I was surprised though when I saw the dog run up to me.

I stopped and was also caught off guard when Capone stopped too, and didn't yell at me for doing so. I looked over and there he was, barking at me, as if telling me to come closer, or to come and get him.

I chuckled, it was just so cute! I always wanted a dog too, and maybe if I could get Ak to use the tablet, we could keep Toto!

I walked over a couple feet and kneeled down so I was at his level. He started to bark and lick me and I laughed.

He was so adorable!

I picked him up and held him. He was just the right size to fit in my arms. I then looked at Capone and asked, "Is it okay if I take him with us? I promise I'll take care of him; he won't bother you and won't interrupt what has to be done. Please?"

I was extremely surprised at how nice I was being to him. Maybe it was time to turn a new leaf with him, maybe actually try to cooperate with him.

Capone looked at me and for the first time I saw him smile. It wasn't a creepy smile or a fake smile, but a genuine smile.

He said, "As long as ya take care of it I don't see what harm could be done." I then squealed, yes like a preppy girl does, and ran to him and hugged him.

Yes, I hugged this man.

I'm pretty sure it was because this was the first time that we weren't at each other throats and he wasn't treating me like property.

Maybe we both grew up a maturity level.

He returned the hug and said, "Ok, we gotta go find that costume room, I still ain't happy with what you're wearin. Too much of your legs are showin and I ain't likin it."

I then followed him and we walked in silence, well Capone did. I was talking to Toto.

Ya I know I probably sound crazy for talking to a dog, but he was just so cute!

Capone then shot me a look which said, "What are you on?!" and with the occasional bark from Toto, we walked the rest of the way in total silence.

I then started to wonder something, why does Capone keep putting this blasted coat on me?!

Is it like a 20's macho thing? Or was he actually trying to keep me warm and make sure I was ok.

I thought about waiting until we got to whatever room he was speaking of but then decided that now would be a better time.

I walked up to him, because I actually got to walk by myself now, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun around, probably thinking it was someone that wasn't on that good of terms with him, but then saw it was me.

He relaxed his shoulders and then said, "Whaddya need babe?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes at the way he addressed me, and guess he was still on the "You're my girl" macho thing and said, "Quick question: Why do you keep putting your coat around me? Is it like a macho thing or are you actually trying to keep me warm?"

He laughed a little bit at the question and then finally answered. "Doll, I do it for kinda both reasons. At first I just saw ya as a girl that dress boy gave me to watch over. So I thought 'hey a new gal, maybe she'll be a good one'. I then started to see you're true colors and really started to get annoyed by ya. I still kinda am. I originally put that coat round ya to show everyone that you belonged to me. I still do it for the same reason, but now it also has to do with your safe keepin. As long as you have my coat on, or are with me, none of dress boy's slaves are gonna hurt ya. Plus I figured it'd keep ya warm, ya clothes there don't look like they'd help ya with that."

I was surprised to see this man actually had a heart.

He actually seemed like he was starting to genuinely care for me. It made me smile, and I actually felt safe around this man for once.

Maybe not as safe as I would feel with say Nick or Dad, but I still had some sense of security.

Maybe I painted him wrong entirely.

Maybe he was just misunderstood and really wasn't all that bad.

Well whatever his reasons were for putting his coat on me, I was nice and toasty and it also smelled pretty good.

We kept walking downstairs and eventually got to what appeared to be a small storage room and that was labeled, guess what, COSTUME WAREHOUSE.

I was waiting outside with Toto but was then grabbed by the arm with a good amount of force by Capone and dragged into the room.

It wasn't small at all. On the contrary it was gigantic!

He pulled me through the racks of clothes. I looked around and saw all different era's of clothing here.

From medieval dresses and suits of armor till today's clothes. They had the 70's hippies' outfits, the pioneer clothing, Civil War uniforms, you name it, it was here.

I even found one of George Harrison's suits!

I absolutely loved the Beatles, and George happened to be my favorite. I picked it up and read the tag. I guess this was one of his suits when he came to America on their big tour.

I would have loved to be there, with all the screaming girls. I just think that it would've been the right era for me. But hey, I got stuck here.

Really nothing I could do to change that fact, unless the tablet can magically turn back time now.

I laughed to myself at the absurdity of the idea but then thought, "Hey, I'm being lead around by a supposed to be wax doll and am best friends with museum exhibits. What could be stranger than that?!"

I decided that this was an argument that I should have with myself at another time. I reached out and tried to grab the suit, as more of a memorandum than anything, but was lead away by Capone.

We walked until we got to a section labeled "1920's". We then started looking around. He headed off towards a fairly large section that was labeled "Al Capone and mobsters".

I guess he needed some stuff too, but at least he has his own fricken section!

I couldn't find anything that wasn't flashy or show girl like so I started to look at the suits.

I moved past all the ugly ones and the ones that would make me look like Capone's twin. I looked and looked until I actually found this nice pin-stripe one that would probably fit me.

I picked it off the rack and I then heard from behind me, "Ya know, I brought ya in here so ya could actually look like a girl. Ya know a dress or somethin along those lines. Not any of these suits. I didn't bring ya in here so ya could look like one of my boys. I already have enough of them. Now come on, I want ya to actually look somewhat feminine. Then maybe I'll have somethin I can show off."

He then escorted me over to the dresses.

I'm not gonna lie, some of the dresses here were really cute. But there was one problem, I hated dresses. With a passion.

I looked at him and said, "No way am I wearing a dress. No way. Plus these are way too flashy! Can't I just wear one of the suits? Please? I won't argue with you anymore if you let me."

I then gave him my puppy dog face.

Plus I thought the no arguing deal would have got him for sure! It usually worked on Dad and Nick when I wanted something.

Unfortunately, it didn't work for Al Capone.

He looked at me and said, "Look, ain't no girl of mine gonna be walkin round in a suit and pants. You're wearin a dress, or I'll make ya walk around in just my coat. I don't have any problem with it. And doll, I can deal with your arguin. It's actually somewhat entertainin." He then smirked at me.

I thought we were over this stuff! I huffed and said, "Fine" and then started to walk back towards the dresses.

I heard him say from behind me, "That a girl." I wonder how women actually got along back then!

Really, being treated like you were inferior and that men were all so special.

And I can't imagine what my family went through, being in the mafia and all.

I finally decided on a dress.

It was a flapper dress, seeing as this is all that they had here. But it wasn't as flashy as the rest of them.

It was a little low cut but hey, I could deal with it.

It was black and only went about to my mid calf. I had to say it was beautiful. It had real diamonds sewn into it. How did I know this?

Simple, it said so on the tag.

It was an actual flapper dress too.

I turned around and showed it to Capone. I wasn't asking for his approval, I was wearing it whether he liked it or not.

When I showed him though his eyes about popped out of his head. "Ya picked one of _those_ dresses?! I thought ya were gonna pick a nice one, not one of the flashy show girl ones! Ya ain't wearin that, come one let's find ya a _decent_ dress." He then looked through the racks to try and find one to his liking.

Like I'd wear what he wanted!

I however didn't wait for him to find one; I walked to the other side of the rack and slipped the dress on. To my surprise it was a perfect fit.

I then let my hair out of the pony tail it was currently in. Thank god it wasn't a rat's nest today.

It actually looked pretty nice, it was naturally wavy and the light here made it seem like it was a bright auburn.

I looked around trying to find a mirror and finally found one by doing a 360. I looked and saw not myself, but an adventurous young girl from the 20's.

All I need is a headband.

To my surprise I found a drawer full of them. I picked out a black one with some diamonds (at least that's what the tag on it said) on the band.

It didn't have a feather too so I was a little bit thankful for that.

I then stepped back around the rack and said, "Too late buddy boy, I already put it on."

He then turned around to look at me and his jaw dropped.

He just stared at me; it looked like one of those old time cartoons where the guy is completely love struck at the sight of the girl. I inwardly cringed some and then thought about it for a minute.

He hadn't been that bad lately; maybe we did turn over a new leaf.

Anyways, I laughed and walked over to him, pushing his jaw up so it closed. Toto then ran up to me and I walked over to pick him up.

I picked him up and was then spun around to meet Capone. He then said, "I guess its ok, it's better than that pathetic excuse for a skirt you were wearing earlier. My boys were getting quite the show from you." He then smirked at me again.

I was about to say something, seeing as this had infuriated me, when he then finished his statement. "I got quite a good show too there babe."

That was the last straw. I walked up to him, slapped him good across the cheek and said, "Look there again and you don't wanna know what's gonna happen bucko."

I then took Toto and started to walk off, but didn't get that far away when I was roughly pinned up against a wall again.

I dropped Toto in surprise, and thankfully he landed okay.

He then went over to Capone's ankle and started to bark. I'm taking he didn't like me in this position.

But he was a little dog, and Capone was a 5'10 gangster.

Who do you think would win?

I wondered why I was in this position again and then realized the most possible solution. I guess I ignited his fuse again and this time it was about to blow.

He leaned in, a little too close for comfort and said, in a dangerously low voice even for him, "Doll, I can do anythin I want to ya. I can easily overpower ya, I can catch ya if ya try to run in the blink of an eye, and I also have boys all around this place, ready to bring ya back to me if ya even put one toe outta line. I'd suggest ya start listenin to me and actually tryin to cooperate. It'd make your life a hell of a lot easier. Now we've kept dress boy waitin long enough. Let's go babe."

I was then pulled off of the wall, and set back on the ground. See like I said before, Capone us a good half a foot taller than me so I was pinned up on the wall a good six to seven inches off the ground.

I then started to try and walk the opposite the direction, to see if I could actually try and get away without him noticing.

I actually did something a wee bit sneaky.

When he thought he was grabbing me, he actually grabbed a manikin that I put where I was standing.

I hid behind some racks of clothes to see if he'd actually notice. He then started to get fed up with "dragging me" and then turned to "me" and said, "I told ya to quit draggin ya feet…" he then figured out it wasn't me.

He threw the manikin at the wall, where it broke at some points and then screamed "ROSALIE!"

I couldn't help myself, I laughed. This was the most fun I'd had these past two days and I needed to let it out. I just laughed.

I was then aware that I was seen and the jig was up cause I turned around and saw Capone standing at the end of the aisle I was in. He looked at me and said, "If I were you, I'd start running."

I didn't need to be told twice. I grabbed Toto and broke off into a dead sprint.

I guess that energy bar I ate earlier was finally starting to kick in. I turned and squirmed down every possible path I could find.

I ran past the Civil War stuff, past the sixties gear, and then past the 80's gear.

But I stopped at the 80's clothes, looked at them for a minute, and then said to myself, "I still don't know how people thought they looked good in that stuff."

I then figured it'd be unwise to linger in one spot for too long.

I started to sprint again, maneuvering down the aisles with such grace, it almost seemed unnatural.

Sort of like in Twilight, when Bella describes the vampires as being so graceful it was almost painful to watch.

I kept running and didn't look back. I ran and ran until I finally lost a good amount of my energy. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath.

I looked behind me really quick to make sure that I wasn't being followed. I saw that I wasn't. I was finally home free!

I then looked forward and before I knew it, WHAM! I ran into something, or rather someone. I closed my eyes for just a second, due to the impact of the fall, and then looked for Toto.

He wasn't far away and I scooped him into my arms, making sure he was okay too.

I was yanked off from my crumpled position on the ground by not Capone, but one of his men. I tried to yank my arm back but these guys were just as strong as their boss.

The gangster laughed at me and said, "Nice try toots. The Boss even got a kick outta that, but he still ain't too pleased bout that little trick ya played on him. If I were ya, I'd be a nice as possible to him and not bother arguin with him. It'll do ya some good. I wouldn't wanna see a pretty face like yours get all messed up by the Boss. Also I'd watch out for that little dog of yours. He's kinda cute and I wouldn't want him in the Boss' hands right now, good things would not be happenin if he was. But like I said, wouldn't want a pretty face like yours to get messed up just cause ya won't listen to the Boss. Now if you'll come with me, I gotta take ya upstairs to meet him." Wow, an actual nice gangster, who would've thought?

I let myself be taken by him to where Capone was, which was with the other men up in the main hall of the castle.

I turned to the gangster right before we entered and said, "Thanks, you're the only one who's been actually somewhat nice to me. I just wanted to say thank you for that. What's your name though? Just so I know the name of one of my somewhat 'friends' here."

He laughed and then said, "Frank Costello, at your service doll."

He then did a little bow to me. I returned the bow with a curtsey and also laughed.

We then heard, "COSTELLO! BRING HER TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

I guess someone was getting a little antsy.

I looked at Frank and said, "Well I don't think we should keep him waiting, even though I do love watching him squirm."

Frank chuckled and said, "No your right, it wouldn't be too wise for ya to do that. Come on, I'll make sure ya get in with the Boss okay."

I was then lead into the main room and saw Ivan, Napoleon, Kahmunrah and Capone assembled around a table.

Frank then said, "Umm Boss? I got her for ya."

He then pushed me forward and I stumbled a little bit. My upper arms were then grabbed with an impressive force and brought to meet their owner, none other than Mr. Capone himself.

I then looked up and attempted to lighten the mood by sayin, "Hey there, fancy seeing you here!"

Capone wasn't amused though. He looked at me, with an intense amount of rage, anger, and maybe hurt, in his eyes and said, "Doll now ain't the time. Ya pushed my buttons for the last time. From now on, ya ain't leavin my side. If ya have to go somewhere, either I'll go or one of the boys will. Ya won't be out of our sight. Ya crossed me the wrong way for the last time. Now you've got what's comin to ya babe. You've got your wish, spendin every moment with me." He then smirked at me.

I then realized how stupid I was trying to get away from him every time. Now I've really got myself into a deep hole, and I don't know if I'll be able to make it out okay.

I found one positive thing though; at least I had Toto to keep me company through this adventure.

He wouldn't turn on me or man handle me like Capone did, he really didn't have the capacity to.

I was then led over to where the other guys were standing and I heard Kahmunrah say to them, "Gentlemen, tonight is the night that we recruit more for our cause. Now, who has any problems with us starting right now?"

I raised my hand, but for obvious reasons, I was ignored. Kahmunrah then continued, "No one. Good, now let's get a move on men. Even though we have all the time in the world, our friends and maybe soon to be allies do not. Now, let's start."

Great, now he's getting more people to join him. Who in the world would join this crazy man? I mean, there can't be a lot of people that would want to go along with this quack.

But boy was I wrong.

There were a lot of quacks out there as I would soon find out.


	12. Unexpected but Not Unwanted

I can't believe just one slip up, just one, has gotten me into this whole mess.

I started to raid my brain for what else I could've done last night so I wouldn't have been stuck here. The only thought that kept coming back to mind though was the fact that we had split up.

Right after the giant squid attacked and I grabbed the tablet, I was separated from Dad and Nick. Probably not the best idea now that I think of it.

The plus side of it was that I had met Amelia and she is currently with Dad trying to figure out how we can stop this whole mess. But there were also a good amount of negatives that came with this situation.

One such negative is me being the prisoner of Al Capone. He was a ruthless, short tempered man. The kind of man who was used to getting WHAT he wanted WHEN he wanted.

Apparently, his current desire was me.

Everything about this man infuriated me! From the way he talked, the way he treated me, even the way he carries himself, it just makes me want to rip my hair out! We can't go maybe 10 minutes without arguing.

Whether it be about me wanting some kind of freedom, or about the fact that he seemed to want to control every aspect of my life now. For instance, there's the fact that I'm supposedly "His Girl" now.

I kept going over the scenario over and over again in my head. I don't know what happened around me; all I knew was that I needed to find a solution. I would take any possible solutions right now, any. I was starting to become desperate.

While I was having my little mental breakdown, Kahmunrah, Capone, Ivan and Napoleon were looking over a map of the museum.

I finally zoned back in and decided I'd see what they were doing. I walked over and tried to sneak in-between Napoleon and Ivan, that didn't really work out. I tried between Napoleon and Kahmunrah. Once again, didn't work.

I was then grabbed by the arm and was yanked next to Capone and he said, "Babe if you wanted to see what was goin on all ya had to do was ask."

I guess he was right, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I originally thought they had a giant map, considering the size of the table they were using. Nope, I guess wrong again. They had one of those tiny pamphlet like maps. You know the kind they hand out when you walk in.

I then saw little object littering the map. I took a closer look to see they were Monopoly pieces. I laughed inwardly, seeing as they found a board game and were using the pieces as military markers. I guess Capone was the dog because when he would talk to Kahmunrah he would always motion to the dog.

I soon found out I was right. Capone was the dog, and I guess I was too cause I had to go with him wherever he went. So I guess his piece kind of symbolically represented me, because I had to follow him like a puppy dog.

Napoleon was the hat, probably because it reminded him of the French military style; whoever had the biggest hat was the leader.

Ivan was the shoe. I don't know why he picked the shoe, but he seemed to like it. I shrugged and thought to myself, "Whatever floats his boat."

Then Kahmunrah was the car. I guess he probably liked it the most, and seeing he was the "Ring Leader" here, he would get the supposed "better piece" out of the four of them.

We were then told that the guys should send their men out to attempt to find anyone who would seem like they would be willing to join us. All of the lackeys then ran off, and we were all left standing in the main room of the castle.

I thought, "Wow that was epic". I then started to pace the room. I got bored easily as you can probably tell. I then thought, hmmmm Capone isn't watching me as much as he usually does, maybe I could get away with goin somewhere. Maybe find Frank.

I started to back track and was almost to the door when my shoes squeaked again. What is it with my shoes and not wanting me to get away?!

In a matter of seconds 2 of Capone's henchmen had grabbed me and brought me back to the center of the room, me kicking and yelling the entire 50 feet back.

Capone rolled his eyes and said, "Come on doll, we're goin for a walk."

I was then lead outside and we headed towards the Art Museum. I hadn't really been in here yet so I was somewhat excited. When we walked in I saw that everything here had come to life too. From the bronze statue "THE THINKER" to the singing Cherubs that kind of reminded me of the Jonas Brothers.

We continued to walk until we got to one room where there was this picture that had to be from at least the 1940's. It was in black and white and people where cheering and yelling. And in the midst of all this, a couple was kissing in the middle of Time Square.

I sighed, I guess this is sort of what I wanted in a relationship. I could hardly call what me and Capone had a relationship, could I?

I mean, we argued a lot, but then again so does an old married couple. I mean, I guess he was ok.

He was strong, very strong willed, and had a can do attitude. He also smelled good, and somewhat took care of me.

Only drawbacks were: he treated me like property, he watched me like a hawk, and he always wanted me to do whatever he told me. The man enraged me, but then again he fascinated me also.

I then shook my head, thinking I was probably starting to sound crazy. I couldn't possible have feelings for this man!

Could I?

I then saw I was still standing in the same place because I head Capone yell, "If you're still trying to run away it ain't gonna work! I've got my boys at all the exits! So ya better pick up the pace and COME HERE NOW!"

I shook my head and held my ground. If he wanted to treat me like this he could come and find me himself! I then heard angry footsteps pounding on the granite floor and was met by a fairly angry Al Capone.

He looked at me, grabbed my arm and said, "What did I tell ya bout doin this?!"

He then started to walk off with me in tow but I yanked my arm back and said, "I ain't gonna listen to this crap anymore! Why do you treat me like you're fricken property?! Why do you get so angry when I talk back to you and try to act like a normal 21st century girl?! WHY DOES EVERYTHING I DO ENRAGE YOU?!"

He then took a deep breath and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He tried to grab my arm again but I back up.

I then looked at him and said, "I'm in a museum where everything is coming to life and I'm currently being held hostage by a Mafia leader who is supposed to be a wax doll and died over 60 years ago. Try me." I then took my chances and smirked at him.

He huffed a couple times and then exploded.

"YA WANNA KNOW WHY I DO THIS?! BABE YOU ANGER ME TO NO END AND YET I STILL DEAL WITH YOU! I WANT TO RING YOUR NECK BUT AT THE SAME TIME I CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF HURTING YOU! I TREAT YOU LIKE PROPERTY CAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE MINE! AND NO ONE ELSE'S! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE MY GIRL! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I ACT LIKE THIS TOWARDS YOU?!"

I just shook my head and said, "Never mind Capone let's go. I don't' care anymore. I guess that's all I am to you, a piece of property. Wow, way to make me feel special…" I honestly felt like I was about to cry. I don't know why but I felt like someone just stabbed me in the heart with a knife.

Maybe I was starting to have feelings for him, and now I see that they weren't mutual. I started to walk away when I heard him stomp his foot on the ground.

"DAMN IT ROSALIE!"

I turned around to see him walking towards me, pulling off his coat and rolling up his sleeves as he went. I braced myself for what would come next. But the weird thing is: what I expected never came.

He came up to me, and roughly grabbed me by the waist, pulled me to him and said, "I LOVE YOU! MAYBE THAT'S WHY!"

And with that he sealed it by crushing his lips to mine in a wanting kiss. The weird thing is, I didn't pull away.


	13. It was PERFECT, Until They Came

You know how in those cliché romantic movies when the protagonist kisses the girl of his dreams and everything around them stops? I used to think that was just a bunch of junk and thought it would never happen to me.

I was proved wrong yet again.

When his lips connected with mine this time, time and even space itself just ceased to be. It seemed like there was nothing besides the two of us.

In other words: It was absolutely perfect.

The kiss was gentle at first, but after I started to kiss back, it became rougher. It seemed like we were there together for hours, when really it had only been about a minute or two.

I was still thinking about how just yesterday I wanted to shoot the man in the head, and here I am now. Making out with him in the middle of the Smithsonian Art Museum, when my family's out there risking their butts to save me and all humanity.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON HERE?!"

I turned around to see Dad with Amelia and Nick with Dorothy walking, no more like charging towards me.

Ohhh was I in for it now.

I bit my lower lip, a sign I commonly exhibited when I was scared of what was to come and braced myself.

I thought Capone was going to just run away. But I was mistaken.

He stood by my side, and even had the nerve to put his arm around my waist. He pulled me up against him and held tight on to me. I know this is going to sound tacky but, it honestly felt like I was made to be there, in his arms.

They finally reached me and I just felt myself being pulled from Capone. I heard him yell, "HEY!" and try to grab me back, but he was unsuccessful in his attempt. Dad and Nick had got a hold of me and were now bombarding me with questions and constant "Are you Ok?!" "Did you do anything to you?! I swear I'll…". I finally stopped them by pulling away and saying, "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU GUYS! I'M FINE!"

Their eyes seemed to pop out of their heads and they screamed together, "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

I was just about to yell back when Amelia stepped up and put her arm around m, turned to them and said, "Maybe she doesn't want to be saved. Maybe this is one time she's jimmy jacked and doesn't want to be rescued."

I smiled and hugged her. Finally someone understood!

Nick and Dad didn't seem to get it though. I just heard Nick yell, "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"

I finally got angry, went up to Nick and slapped him. I then started to talk, well more like scream, at him.

"NICHOLAS DALEY! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO CONTROL WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO!"

I turned around to face Capone and saw him and Dad were now going at it. I yelled, "HEY YOU TWO!" and they turned around and walked over by Nick.

I then continued my rant.

"ALL THREE OF YOU HAVE DONE IT! YOU MAKE ME SICK! Dad, I understand why you did; you're my father after all. But, I don't want you meddling in my love life. Ya, I thought I was in love with Nick, but I saw I wasn't. I just mistook what I felt as love for him as my brother as the kind of love you show your soul mate. I just hope you understand why I want to maybe see how things run with Capone here, and see what becomes of him after this whole tablet mess. But I love you Dad and I hope you know that no matter what."

I then went over to him and hugged him. He returned the hug and then said, "Whatever makes my little girl happy."

I smiled and was happy that he had approved.

Now I had to move onto the harder subjects: Nick and Capone himself.

I was just about to turn around to start on them when I heard Nick yell, "YOU KNOW I BET YOU MANIPULATED HER INTO DOING THIS! SHE ISN'T YOURS CAPONE! AND SHE NEVER WILL BE!"

I then turned around to see what was going on and I saw Capone and Nick seething. It seems these two weren't getting along too well.

I looked to Capone and heard him yell back, "OH YES SHE IS BUDDY BOY! YA JUST CAN'T STAND IT!"

Nick then launched himself at Capone and they both got into a fist fight. I ran over to break them up and Dad helped too. I finally pulled them off of each other, Capone in my arms and Nick in my father's.

I let Capone go, went up to Nick and then said, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STARTED THIS!" I heard Capone say, "Ya!"

I turned around and said, "Ohhh just wait till it's your turn buddy." He then shut his mouth and glared at me. I knew I had made him angry but I'll deal with him in a moment.

I then turned back to Nick and started to finish what I started.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE HAD THE DECENCY TO RESPECT WHAT I WANT. MAYBE I WANNA BE HIS GIRL NICK! HUH?! EVER THINK ABOUT THAT?! MAYBE WE WEREN'T CUT OUT TO BE TOGETHER! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BROTHER AND SISTER AFTER ALL!"

I then started to cry. I had so many emotions bottled up inside of me; I just needed to let it all out. Capone came up and tried to hug me from behind but I shrugged him off. I needed to get this over with now.

I then said, "Nick, I don't think we were ever meant to be. Actually, I'm starting to think that you and Dorothy over there have a connection. I want to see you happy, and I want the same courtesy from you. Can we just go back to being best friends and brother and sister? All I want is to have our old relationship back."

Nick took a deep breath and said, "Actually after I got out of fighting with him over there, I was going to go to you and tell you the same thing. I've always kind of had a little thing for you Rosalie, but it just didn't feel right. You're right, let's just be best friends and brother and sister again. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I then ran up to him and hugged him. I was thankful at least this little incident was over.

I broke the hug, went over to Dad and Nick and said, "Ok go find out what the riddle says. I'm still having a brain block and can't think of it. I'll find you as soon as I do." And with a quick hug and goodbye, they were off again.

I turned around to see Capone standing in front of me saying, "Well, that was awkward. So doll, Whaddya say? Be my gal?"

I turned to him and said, "Oh no you're not getting out of this that easily. I also need to get out some stuff about you."

He sighed and said, "Well then go right on ahead babe, I'm all yours."

I then took a deep breath and said, "You enrage me to no end. You make me sick and make me want to pull my hair out of my head! Yet, when I'm with you, I feel safe. You treat me as though I'm your property and it infuriates me! Yet, I wouldn't have it any other way. You make me want to throw myself into the ocean, but I'd want you to come out and save me. You…" but I was cut off by Capone capturing my waist again and pulling me towards him.

He leaned down, smirked at me and said, "Ain't this basically what I just screamed at ya a little bit ago?"

I then nodded and said, "Hmm, I guess it is."

And with that I reached up and kissed him. Like I said before, it was perfect.

We broke apart and I then said, "So Mr. Capone, which side are you on now?"

He smirked again and said, "Oh doll, this war ain't finished just yet. We've still work to do. Also, what's at the center of the pyramid by the way?"

I gave him a strange look and said, "Pi. 3.14159265. Why do you ask?"

What could he possibly need that answer for? What good would it do us?

He laughed, kissed me again and then said, "Doll, ya just gave me the combination dress boy wants. Maybe this will be over sooner than I thought. But I know one thing for sure, I love you Rosalie Daley."

He then grabbed my arm and we headed back to the castle.

All I could think about was that I had just given the world's most dangerous man at the moment the key to the Underworld.

Guess there is a way to ruin every perfect moment. And I also saw how easily you can be manipulated by the one you love.

Yea that's right you heard me right.

I'm in love with Al Capone.


	14. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!

I can't believe I just did that. I now remembered what the riddle said:

"You will find the combination you seek at the heart of pharaoh's tomb." Maybe Kahmunrah told them the riddle in the beginning because he can read the hieroglyphics. I really didn't know though. All I knew what that we were headed back to give the combination to a mad man.

We finally reached the castle and just as we got in I heard 3 people having quite a heated argument. I also saw the Wright Brother's plane smashed up against the opposite wall and the stained glass window in ruins.

I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is the way Dad and the gang made it in here.

I then heard Kahmunrah say, "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME THE TABLET AND THE COMBINATION NOW! OTHERWISE YOUR FRIEND HERE, AND ALL THE OTHERS ONE DIE!"

I gasped at this news, I didn't know he was so serious about this whole thing! I didn't want my family to die!

But just as Dad looked down and was about to say something Capone then yelled, "No need, we got the combination. It's pi. 3.14159265. Doll face over here sang like a canary." He then pulled me into him and said, "We wouldn't have known it if it wasn't for her."

I just stood there with my jaw hanging open. Great Capone, just tell everyone you tricked me into giving you the answer!

Kahmunrah then grabbed the tablet from Dad and said, "Well now we're in business aren't we?" He walked over to the stone sarcophagus and said, "And now, I will unlock the Underworld!"

He started to put the combination in. I finally broke away from Capone, I was pretty mad at him right now for telling everyone I was basically at fault for this. I started to get towards Dad when Capone pinned me to one of the pillars.

I looked up at him and said in a dangerous voice, "Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." Capone was pretty surprised that I was talking to him in that tone but his grip only tightened on me. I tried to wiggle out of it but he finally gave me an answer for holding onto me for dear life.

"Look babe, I don't know what dress boy's thing over there does and I ain't gonna let you just wander around and get hurt by it. I ain't takin any chances."

I sighed, I guess he had a point but I still wanted to go apologize to Nick and Dad. They seemed to read my mind cause they both looked at me and I said, "I'm so sorry guys. I didn't know."

They both looked at me and said, "It's alright Rosalie. You didn't know." But the thing was, in the back of my mind, I did know.

We then heard a humming sound and light started to evade out of the granite slab. Kahmunrah turned to us and said, "You hear that? That's the sound of a new age coming! The age of Kahmunrah!"

We then saw the stone gate open and out of it came soldiers, but they weren't any soldiers. They had the bodies of men, but the heads of birds. It was kinda creepy.

We were all staring at it in awe, and Capone was too distracted by it that he forgot about his hold on me. In other words, he dropped me and I landed hard on my butt. But I was too preoccupied to notice.

Capone, Napoleon and Ivan then started to move and I was dragged along with them. Guess they didn't know what Kahmunrah promised them entailed all this.

The bird men finally stopped coming out of the portal and then surrounded Dad and Nick. Kahmunrah then said something in Egyptian and they all raised their spears at them.

Kahmunrah then said, "Any last words?"

Just as Dad and Nick were about to speak we heard thudding footsteps. I turned to where the sound was coming from and saw Abraham Lincoln coming in through the broken window. He was gigantic!

He then spoke and said, "What is all this rumpus! And you sir, are in a heap of trouble!"

Kahmunrah then ordered his guards to attack him in Egyptian. They didn't get it. So he had to make squawks and bird noises for them to get it. They all threw their spears at Lincoln, but of course due to him being made out of stone, he was impervious to it. The bird soldiers were confused beyond all reason now.

Lincoln then took matters into his own hands and said, "Dirty half pigeons!" and started flicking them into the walls and just pushing them around. After they got over the initial brunt of the blow, they all ran back into the portal.

Kahmunrah was yelling at them to get back but they paid him no attention. They all just keep running back to the Underworld and the last one closed the door behind him.

We all just stood there and Kahmunrah broke the silence by announcing, "Well….. This is awkward."

Dad then went up to Lincoln and said, "Thanks Abe." Lincoln then said, "No problem. Just remember, a house divided cannot stand." And he winked at Dad.

Capone then said, "Well, whadda we do now?" Kahmunrah then responded, "I guess we can start by watching them DIE!" He was then about to advance on Dad and Nick when we heard a bugle blast from behind us.

We all turned around to see Custer and all our museum friends lined up, ready for a battle. He then said, "WE ARE NOT GOING TO ATTACK…. NOW! CHARGE!"

Everyone else responded with, "CHARGE!" and they ran towards us.

Capone, Ivan and Napoleon then ordered their men to also attack. I saw Octavious save Jed from the hour glass that was holding him captive. I then saw Dad and Custer talking. I guess Dad had to motivate him a little bit. I tried fighting some of Ivan's guards off because they forgot I was with Capone, but before I could get the chance I saw someone's fist go flying at the soldier charging at me. He was hit dead on and fell to the ground. I looked to see who saved me and saw none other than Al Capone.

He looked down at the guard, kicked him, and said, "Ain't no one gonna touch my girl!" I was then about to be attacked by some of the French soldiers and Capone did the same thing, beat them all down.

Everytime I tried to get in front of him too he always pushed me behind him. It was annoying! I finally pulled him aside and said, "Look, I'm a big girl I can handle myself!"

Capone shook his head at me and said, "Well it still ain't right for you to just be out there by yourself! You're stayin with me! Come on, you're Dad's got that tablet again and I don't think he's supposed to." I was then dragged with him to go confront my father.

Oh what a joy this is going to be. Wait, Lincoln said something about a house divided. Maybe that's what Dad's doing. Dividing Kahmunrah's house, which is held up by Capone, Ivan and Napoleon. Without them he's out of men and also help.

Ohhh, my Dad is good.


	15. I'm Surrounded By 3 Year Olds!

We finally found Dad and saw him starting to go down a hallway. Ivan then yelled, "THE TABLET! NOW!"

Dad then said, "Ok just tell me who the boss is and I'll give him the tablet. Or is Kahmunrah your boss? He seems to have all of you on a pretty tight leash there." Ohhh, that was a good one. If that doesn't get them riled up I don't know what will.

Napoleon then said, "He's not our master!"

Dad smirked then said, "Ok like I said, tell me who the boss is and I'll give him the tablet."

Capone then stepped forward a bit, pushing me behind him for God knows what reason. I mean come on, what's my OWN FATHER going to do to me that I need to be protected from?! He then snapped his fingers at Dad and said, "Hey! That'd be me." He then held his hand out for the tablet but before Dad was even able to move Napoleon pushed him out of the way and said, "No, I am the boss! Give it here!"

Napoleon's hand was smacked down too by Capone and he said, "Hey if you put one of your little child hands on that tablet it'll be the last thing ya do."

Ivan then hit Capone on the shoulder and said, "Don't talk to little Nippy like that!"

Napoleon wasn't too pleased by that and said, "Uhhh I can handle myself thank you."

Ivan rolled his eyes and said to him, "YOU FOOL YOU CAN BARELY TALK!"

Capone then pushed Ivan back, dropped his gun, and rolled up his sleeves and said, "Ya wanna go?! Here!" he then slapped Napoleon hard across the face. Napoleon took a minute to recover and then yelled and jumped on Capone.

Dad then ran over to me, tried to grab me but I shook him off saying, "Go they need you. I'll deal with them."

He smiled at me and said, "Well then Rose, you're a brave girl." I smiled at this and then looked down to the 3 grown men on the floor fighting.

I am surrounded by 3 year olds.

I then whistled really loud and said, "YOU GUYS! YOU CAN'T ALL BE THE BOSS! Don't you know who the real enemy is?!"

They all pointed at each other saying, "HE IS!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "No they're not! You three are supposed to be allies! Not trying to beat each other down! Now who made you all believe you could have the world?"

They finally answered, "Kahmunrah."

I threw my hands up in the air and said, "Finally you guys get it!"

I then helped Capone up and went to help the other two up but saw they didn't need it. Ivan then rounded on me saying, "But you're a woman! Who are you to tell us what to do!"

This infuriated me to no end. But before I could even react Capone was jumping down his throat saying, "LISTEN! AIN'T NO ONE GONNA TALK DOWN TO MY WOMAN LIKE THAT! GOT IT?!" Ivan just nodded and said, "My apologies my lady."

I said, "No big deal, I've become used to it with him over there." I motioned back to Capone using my thumb and heard a "HEY" from behind me.

I turned around to see all of them getting their stuff together and I said, "You guys ready to take on the real enemy?"

They all nodded and said, "Yes ma'm."

I then lead them back into the main room where I saw Amelia poised by the gate and Dad and Kahmunrah fighting. Kahmunrah with an Egyptian scythe like sword and Dad with his flashlight. Not gonna lie, it was pretty intense.

Dad just kept moving Kahmunrah backwards and finally got him into a headlock, much like the one he had Brundon in earlier. Kahmunrah then stuttered out, "What are you?!"

Dad took a deep breath in and said, "I'm the Night Guard." And pushed him into the portal to the Underworld which Amelia had opened. Everyone then started to cheer.

I felt a tug from behind me and saw Capone standing there. I blushed a little bit. Wait, blushed! Holy crap, I was starting to feel something for him. I then walked into his arms and hugged him. I then heard Custer say, "THE BATTLE OF THER SMITHSONIAN!" He then climbed off the heap of treasure Kahmunrah had collected and said, "The greatest battle the world will… Never know."

Dad looked at all of us and said, "We'll know."

I then looked at my cell phone and saw there was only 2 hours till sunrise. If I wanted to stay with Capone and have him become fully human I had to act quick. I grabbed onto Capone and said, "Hey I want you to meet someone."

He nodded and I pulled him over to where Ak was standing. I ran into his arms and hugged him, it was so good to know he was ok and was nothing at all like his brother! He then put me down and I turned around to see Capone advancing on us. He looked pretty angry. Before he could even yell at Ak I stopped him by saying, "Capone, I want you to meet Akmunrah, Kahmunrah's little brother and the great pharaoh whose tablet allows you all to have life. The older brother I never had but always wanted. And Ak, this is Al Capone, the man who has saved me countless times in the past two days and infuriates me to no end. But that's why I love him I guess."

I then saw the two shake hands and Ak said, "Well Rosalie, since you saved us all is there anything I can do?" I was so happy he asked this. I then said, "Actually I was just about to ask you a question: Can the tablet also give the exhibits permanent life? You know, kind of like a regular human again. Because, I kind of want Capone to stay here with me, and not as a display that can only come alive at night. Is this possible?"

I looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. He laughed and said, "Actually Rosalie, it is possible. It's possibly one of the greatest powers this tablet posses. I need you to be absolutely sure about this. Are you?"

I then looked at Capone and thought about the last two days. Even though he originally made my life hell, he gave me the adventure of a lifetime. It's sure gonna be a pain in the ass trying to get him to adjust to life here in 2009. But hey, it's a challenge I'm up to.

I smiled at Capone and said, "Ya I'm positive."

Capone then smiled back, ran to me and picked me up in his arms and twirled me around. He then set me back down and I looked to Ak and said, "Do what you need to."

Ak then laughed at me and said, "Actually, it's already been done. I just needed your consent and when he twirled you around, I don't know I guess the tablet's magic just worked on its own."

I then ran to Ak and hugged him. I was so happy that I had actually found the guy for me, and he wasn't a wax doll anymore.

Dad then said, "Ok guys come on. I gotta get you guys back to New York."

Jed then broke in and said, "Hey Gigantor, in case you forgot they don't want us there anymore!"

Me, Dad and Nick all said together, "We do."

We then all pilled in Amelia's plane and headed back to New York. I was one of the last to get out followed by Nick and Dorothy. Ya he asked Ak to do the same thing and I guess she's human now too. Wow, this is going to be really interesting. I then saw Toto emerge from the plane and picked him up. I guess he was included in the deal as well.

We started to head up to the museum and Capone said, "So, this is where ya work." I smiled up at him and said, "Yepp, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

He then said, "Well I guess I could try to find a job as well, but I'll probably end up just stayin with ya babe."

I then said, "Hmmm, that could be interesting."

He then grabbed me by the waist again and pulled me close to him. Just as we both started to lean in I heard a plane engine roaring and saw Amelia take off back to D.C.

Me and Capone were then about to finish what we started when we heard Jed yell, "WOOOOOO! I THINK THIS COWBOY HERE JUST GOT TO SECOND BASE!"

We all started to laugh and then headed inside. We were met by Teddy and he said, "Ahhh good to see the Daley clan is back! Only there's one problem Lawrence, they can't hide in the basement forever."

Dad said, "Ya I know. But hey you remember how you were saying something to me about the "key to happiness" a little while ago?"

Teddy took this in and then nodded and Dad said, "Well I think I got it. It's doing what you love, with the people you love."

I smiled and then thought about me and Capone and Nick and Dorothy and said to myself more than anyone, "Ya, that sounds about right."

Teddy then said, "I was actually going to say physical exercise, but the love thing's good too."

We all laughed and Dad finally broke it saying, "Actually Teddy, I think I know a way that they won't have to be in the basement forever."

And I think I knew exactly what he was going to do.


	16. Can you Help me? I'm always getting lost

In about 3 months, we re-opened and the museum was flooded with visitors! The museum had just announced it was now extending its hours into the night and people couldn't be more excited. How did we deal with the exhibits coming to life though?

Simple, they came to life in the museum still; we just used them as living exhibits.

The people loved it. Teddy would ride around on Texas and give people tours of the museum. Rexy would act like he was animatronic and move around on his pedestal. We had Ak with his tablet explaining it to the public with Dexter helping it. All in all, it was a hit with the public.

Dad become the night guard again, and was the rich anonymous donor that McPhee was so thankful for. We had one stipulation though, everything was to remain the same.

Last night at opening night, Dad found a girl that looked exactly like Amelia. It was kind of scary. He tried talking to her and told her to go check out the Hall of Miniatures. She then looked at him and said, "Can you help me? I'm always getting lost." I'm starting to think maybe she was Amelia, just in a different person. Dad and her hit it off though and now they're going out to dinner and movie tomorrow.

Nick started to work at the welcome desk and Dorothy with him, and as for me? Well let's just say Capone's not done with museum life just yet.

The Museum hired him as a re-enactor because that's what McPhee thought all the exhibits were, either computerized or re-enactors. I don't think he'd take kindly to the idea that they were actually the exhibits come to life.

We did have an Al Capone wax doll on display, which my Capone would always say looked nothing like him, when in fact it was an exact likeness. The only thing is, Ak put an enchantment on it so it couldn't come to life and we wouldn't have two Al Capones running around.

How do I fit into all this though? Well, I asked Dr. McPhee what else I could do and he suggested working as a tour guide, or being a guard with Dad again. I kind of wanted to do something different though. So I thought of another idea.

Now I work as a re-enactor also, alongside Capone. Except I play the part of his wife, Mae Capone. I thought that a lot of people wouldn't be interested in the Al Capone exhibit originally, but we actually had one of the biggest crowds in the museum! Every night Capone would re-tell stories of his youth, how he met me (Mae that is) and how he became notorious for crime. It was really quite entertaining. I then talked about what part I had in the crime spree. It was quite a hit with the public.

Also I know what some of you might be thinking, Capone's not black and white anymore either. After we got back to New York him and Dorothy moved in with me Dad and Nick. Dorothy and me now room together and same with Capone and Nick. It was somewhat awkward at first, but now we all act just like family.

Capone and I have been dating ever since we got back, and even though we still have our fights and the occasional "you can't do that you're a woman!" fight but it's what brings us together.

I don't know what's going to happen in the future but I do know one thing. Things will go bump in the night, especially at the New York Museum of Natural History.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue (9 years later)

Things are still going strong at the museum. Capone and I are still working there as Mr. and Mrs. Al Capone and that's also what we are in real life now. After about a year together he popped the question out at me. At first I was surprised, but then I said yes. We've been married ever since.

Nick also popped the question to Dorothy about 4 years ago and she also said yes. They now have twins, a son named Larry and a girl named Rosalie.

Dad and the Amelia look a like, whose name we found out is Amanda, also got married and have one child by the name of Amelia, gee I wonder why?

Capone and I also have some children, we actually have three, and they're all boys much to his liking. And yes, I do call him by his first name but I still use Capone when I'm angry at him. Our sons names are: Brendon, Nicholas (for his uncle) and Alexander (who we call Al).

All in all, we're living pretty good lives. We'll occasionally make visits to the Smithsonian and we'll bring the tablet with us and see our other friends from there. It's quite entertaining to see what everyone thinks of what's become of us.

As for me and Capone, we'll have the more than occasional "just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do anything!" and "You're my girl! You can't be doin that stuff!" kind of arguments but it all sorts out in the end.

I guess all in all, it was just what I wanted in an adventure of a lifetime. Now I just have to explain why some of their aunts and uncles can only come to life at night and they can't leave the museum. Well, this should be interesting.


End file.
